Boxers or Briefs
by unholynight
Summary: Lavi and Allen have an argument of what were better, Boxers, or Briefs? Due to the evenley matched scores, they needed someone to choose a side to decide.


**Ah, the never ending argument between boxers or briefs. Arguing between some friends kind of broguth this story out.…hehe…yeah..…anyways, I hope you guys like it!! Slight hints of yaoi, but nothing...major...although it was going to but, I changed my mind!**

**I don't own anything but the plot.**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Allen, there is no way that they're better."

The younger boy crossed his arms and glared at the red head across from him on the couch.

"But they are! They don't go up in certain…areas…when fighting, provide more free movement AND are comfy."

Lavi clicked his tongue as he leaned back into the couch. "But if you think about it, briefs help _support_ areas as well unlike boxers that just let everything hang."

Allen sighed. "Boxers will forever rule over briefs, Lavi. No question about it." Lavi growled in the back of his throat. "No way Allen, Briefs will reign over your boxers."

Both teens glared at one another. "Besides," Lavi stood up and turned his behind to the younger exorcist, " Briefs are smaller and I'm able to squeeze my ass into my pants without getting them caught and have a random bulge on the side of them!"

Allen let a blush spread across his face. The red head _was right_ about that. He tried to smooth out the random bulge of his boxers on his upper thigh discretely.

"Well…." Allen began as he stood up also. "At least I don't have _lines_ on my butt that show what I wear under my pants." Allen smirked as noticed Lavi falter slightly.

"Grr..well…uh…the lady's dig the line!" Allen's smirk widened. "Yeah, if named lady was a transvestite! Just admit it Lavi, boxers are better than briefs!!"

Lavi crossed his arms. "Alright then, we'll have a tie breaker!"

Lenalee suddenly walked into the large room and looked at the two with a puzzled look. "Ok, Lenalee, what are better, boxers or briefs!?" Lavi looked at the girl in front of them holding a clip board.

Lenalee sweat dropped and looked from one to the other. "Tell him Lenalee! Boxers are best!" Lavi pushed Allen back onto the couch. "No way, briefs all the way!"

The young girl took a cautious step back. "Uh…well…I don't really know. I mean…I'm not a boy so I don't wear them. Oh! Look at the time, I better go uh…help brother incase he broke something!" And with that, Lenalee was out of the room.

"Arg! Briefs are BEEEESSSSSTT!!!" Lavi pointed an accusing finger Allen.

"Will you two _please_ shut the fuck up?"

Both Lavi and Allen turned around to see Kanda getting up from one of the couches. His hair slightly disheveled, which meant he was taking a nap.

Lavi suddenly got an idea. "Yuu! What are better?!" Kanda rolled his eyes and stretched upwards. Lavi and Allen both looked to where his pants were and only saw skin as the taller exorcist let his arms fall and walked out of the room.

Allen felt a light blush grace his face as he looked at Kanda walk away. Sure, he had seen the older exorcist's skin before, but for some reason, when the shirt went up and pants down, it made it more erotic to his young mind.

"Hmm…I wonder what Yuu wears." Lavi sat down and put a finger to his lips. "Allen."

Allen looked at Lavi waiting to see what the other wanted. "Allen, if you get a pair of whatever Yuu wears, I'll admit that boxers are better than briefs."

Allen paled, then blushed at the request. "I don't think it's worth it Lavi. I treasure my life more than having you admit that boxers are better." Lavi laid back all the way on the couch and sighed. "Alright then, I guess you just can't do it. Oh well then. I did it before and I'm still here." Allen looked at the red head.

"If you already know, then what's the point of me risking my life?" Lavi shook his head. "That was years ago my dear Allen. I think Yuu has changed his preference I think. Besides, if you do this, will I not only admit that boxers are better, I'll treat you to lunch."

Allen sighed. "I get free lunch here Lavi." Lavi smiled. "I'll get you lunch in town."

Allen's head perked up. Jerry's food was good, but Allen loved the food outside of HQ since there were many pastry stores around.

With a long sigh, Allen looked at Lavi. "Alright, I'll do it."

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Later that day, Allen snuck behind finders as he made his way to Kanda's room. The long haired samurai was out that evening getting his checkup with Komui.

Allen didn't even want to think about the crazy man's many ways of checking the exorcists.

Slowly, Allen saw the door to Kanda's room and casually leaned against the wall, inching his way to said room. He looked both ways and saw no one approaching. With a gulp, Allen smoothly snuck into the room closing the door behind him.

He let out a breath he was holding and faced the inside.

It looked…decent. A bed, a cabinet, a closet, a random portrait and some flower in a glass thing.

Allen slowly made his way to the cabinet and knelt in front of it. Alright, moment of truth.

Slowly, Allen opened the top drawer and peeked inside to find…..socks…

Well, they looked like socks. Allen picked one up. It was a thin sock, almost like a knee high stocking, but it wasn't that long. He figured since Kanda wears boots, he wears them so his feet aren't tight in them. Oh well.

After putting it back, Allen closed it and moved on the middle drawer. Slowly, he opened it to find….hair ties and gloves…

No surprise there. He let a short sigh out and closed it. One drawer left. They had to be there. No doubt about it.

With shaky hands, Allen reached forwards and pulled it opened.

His eyes widened with what he saw…..nothing….it was empty…..

"What the hell?!" Allen looked at the empty thing and sighed. "Where does he keep them?" Allen scratched the top of his head as he thought about where they might be

"Where do I keep what moyashi?"

Allen paled…oh…shit…

"K-Kanda…when did uh…you know…get back?" Kanda crossed his arms as he looked down at the kneeling exorcist. Allen didn't even hear the door open nor close.

From where Allen was, Kanda looked…very intimidating...not like he already wasn't.

"I got in when you were looking through the second one. So…what were you looking for?"

Allen panicked. He didn't know what to call the expression on Kanda's face. It wasn't mad, but it wasn't happy, it was almost, knowing? He wasn't sure.

"Uh well…you see…I umm…I…wanted to borrow one your hair ties!" Was the first thing to come to Allen's mind. Kanda smirked. "Right. And I suppose you went through all this just for that. You know, you suck at lying."

Allen gulped. "That idiot sent you in here didn't he." It was a statement, not a question. "He wanted you to see what I wear under my pants, right?"

Allen nodded. He didn't want to die yet! There was too much at stake! Think of all those sweets that wont have the chance of being eaten by him!

"I'll show you." Allen's head snapped up to look at Kanda. "If you're that curious, I'll show you. All you had to do was ask." His jaw dropped. .

Slowly, Kanda unbuttoned his pants. Allen began to flush a bright red.

The zipper slowly went down.

"Allen! Did you get a pair of Yuu's-…."

Allen stared at Kanda's crotch.

Lavi stared at kanda's back. From his point of view, it looked like Allen was giving Kanda head.

Allen stood up.

Kanda redid his pants and smirked at the both of them.

Lavi looked at Allen as the younger teen walked out. A blush on his face, his hands covering a bulge at his crotch.

Lavi turned back to look at Kanda.

"Who said I wore anything under my pants?"

Lavi closed the door and followed Allen to the bathroom.

No wonder Kanda's pants never looked wrinkled, bulged, or lined.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**My friends and I had an argument of what was better until we asked a dude at the park that said going commando was best…No lie…we didn't even know him.**

**I hope you guys liked this! It was just something stupid to kill time, so yeah! **

**But, what do YOU all prefer? Boxers, briefs, or commando?**

**I say Boxers!! **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Laterzzz!!!**


End file.
